Love comes once in a life time
by Kori'skitten
Summary: Once every ten-thousand year, there is the one that is chosen, to either creature great light or bring darkness to the world. Now that time has come,and darkness has been reborn. Well our heros succeed or fail? Read to find out more....
1. Default Chapter

Starwarrior: Hi ya people! I know you guys want me to continue Tyson's life, but I have writer's block on it at the moment, so here's a new story to make up for not updating it enjoy!

****

****

* * *

**Chapter one**

The sun broke free from it's cage and rose into the air from mountains it hide behind. Sitting in a weeping willow, which a some frost; showing it was cold last night, was a girl with navy blue-

--------------------------------

Tyson: I am not a girl!

Star warrior: well you sure do look like one smiles

Tyson: THAT'S YOUR DOING!

Star warrior: hey! No yelling at the author or their well be some big changes going on here** she wiggles her fingers above the key board**

Tyson: O.o! Fine! I'll be good! Just tell them I'm a boy! **pouts cutely**

Star warrior: yeah, what ever you want girl **smiles**

Tyson: **left eye brow twitches**

-------------------------------

Correction, a feminine looking boy sat on a branch on the huge weeping willow. His hair was pulled back into a pony tails, and he had big beautiful, sparking, gorgeous blue eyes, which had gleam to them when you tilled your head to the side as the sun reflect off of them. He wore, (Um... what do you want to wear? Tyson: Anything, but a skirt and a dress! SW: Awe! Your no fun!) navy blue leather pants, which were tight around the buttocks, and baggy at the ends, and a simple with white tunic with pale blue tight tank top underneath, which could be seen, and the tunic looked to two sizes to big.

He sighed happily as he watched the sun rise. He leaned the against the truck and let out a yawn.

"Tyson! We have to go back home now!" came a voice. Tyson sighed when he looked over the branch to see his blonde hair friend, who also looked kind of feminine.

(Tyson: What! what's with you and guys looking feminine? Sw: It's not me, my friend said that you guys looked feminine when you were wearing your G-revolution outfits. Tyson: Oh.... well I thought the jeans were too tight, which made me looked gay. SW: they are and they did.... Tyson: oh... SW: Anyway, back to story!)

"Awe! Come on Max! Let me sleep while longer," whined Tyson. Max raise a brow as he raise up his staff.

"You asked for it," Max mutter, which he also muttered a spell, which dear feminine friend wouldn't hear him. Max wack his staff against the tree, which set of a chain reaction, making Tyson fall off the tree. He landed head first in the small pound of mud.

"You had to do that! Didn't you!" Tyson growled as he picked himself up from the mud puddle. He wiped his dirty face with his sleeve.

"Well it that or climb up the tree after you, which I wasn't going to do! Now come on, when we reach the manor. Breakfast should be ready by then," said Max, who appear to be taller then the feminine boy.

"Really?" Tyson stood up and dusted his pants.

"Yup, and maybe this time, Salima is cooking," smiled Max, who began to walk down the path by the lake.

"Hmm... I hope she's making pancakes! Because I'm getting little tired of eating roasted field rats," answer Tyson. Max had suddenly stop as Tyson walked pass him.

"Those were rats?"

"Uh-huh," Max held his stomach; cover his mouth also and going slightly green in the face. "I wish I had Barbeque sauce, that would have spice things up." Tyson stated. Max went over to the closest bushes where he did his unpleasant business. Just above the trees, was a red eye ball with bat wings watching them, and made weird clicking sounds.

**WwWwW The Manor that Max was talking about WwWwW**

In the base of the valley, was a mansion surrounded by farm land, which many servants were busy tending them. In the courtyard, was a tall well muscular man, who was giving orders to the servants. He had spiky light brown hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Alright, Emily you well show the new servants on how to farm the rice fields alright?" said the man.

"Yes Mr. Tate, it would be my pleasure," said Emily. She turned around to face the younger servants. "Now first of all-"

"IN COMING!" Yelled a voice. All the servants had stop what they were doing. In the distance, Mr. Tate narrowed his eyes as he shaded them from the sun. Then his eyes widen in fear.

"Everyone! duck for cover!" he yelled out. They blinked when they looked at their boss.

"No way! I should get first debts Tyson!" growled Max as he and Tyson ran through the crowd of servants. The force of their wind had sent many of the servants flying through the air and crashing into objects and into other servants. When they were inside, Mr. Tate slowly rose to his feet as did Emily.

"What the heck was that sir?"

"It felt like a tornado," comment one of the servants. Mr. Tate's left eye brow began to twitch.

"Give it to me!" shouted a voice.

"No way! I saw it first!"

"Sir... is that..." Then from inside the mansion, there was sounds of something smashing.

"TYSON! MAX! YOU IDIOTS!" the whole mansion shook as new servants' eye balls bulgy in shock. The other ones just rolled their eyes and went back to work.

"Yes it is Emily! My son is back!" Mr. Tate's eyes began to twinkle as Emily got a sweat drop.

"Right... anyway, I'm going to show the new servants how to treat the fields, bye!" Emily quickly grabbed the bunch and went speeding off the fields. Mr. Tate blinked in confusion when he stretch the back of his head.

"Oh well, she always a bit odd," smiled Mr. Tate as he enter the mansion.

Inside the dining area, Max and Tyson were both backed up against a wall staring at girl, with wild red hair.

"I can't believe you two would break the china!" scolded the girl as the two shrink down to chibi size. "Then you barge in here and except me to make you breakfast!" the girl froze when she notice the puppy dog eyes they were giving her.

"Were sirry," Tyson whimper as Max put his finger to his lips, making him more cuter looking. ( if that was possible) The girl sighed.

"It's okay, I guess you would be a little excited since tomorrow is..." (okay! since it's going to be a while for us to know the name, it's Salima!)

"Tomorrow?" Tyson blinked in confusion. Salima smiled as she held out her hand. Tyson took it and was pulled up to his feet.

"Don't worry about it," Max stood up and dusted off his robes.

"So, what about breakfast" wonder Max. Salima sighed as she went to the kitchen to get their breakfast.

"Max? Is that you sweet heart?" came a voice. The two looked over at the door, where a tall blonde women had enter. She had forest green eyes, and wore simple lady of the house robes, which matched her Purdy eyes. (SW: I'm too lazy to explain on how they look, I'll give the picture Tyson: you better, because I wanted to know how they look as well!)

"Max..." The woman breath as Max smiled. He quickly ran over to his mother when Tyson rose to his feet.

"Oh mum! It's so good to see you!" They embrace each other.

"Judy? Is Max home?" came another voice. Max's father came into view. (SW: I dunno his name, so I'm going to make up a name for him)

"Heh, who else would make such a reckless Edward?" smiled Judy.

"Hey Max! How was your trip?" asked Edward

"It was great!" Max said excitedly. Tyson watched the family with slight confusion. Something inside of him was tinkling, then as if by magic. Max had disappear and it was him being hugged and loved by Judy and Edward.

"Awe, aren't they cute?" Tyson snapped out of his daydream, and looked at Salima, who had set his and Max's food onto the table.

"Yeah! They sure are!" Tyson quickly plaster a fake smile onto his face as he took a seat. Salima blinked as she looked at Tyson with a look of confusion. Then Max broke free from his parents embrace and sat down next to Tyson as they sat cross.

"So, how did you like the trip Tyson?" asked Judy. Tyson looked up from his plate and then to the side. He rubbed his arm nervously.

"It was okay..." He muttered. Judy blinked in confusion when she and Edward looked at each other.

"Did you get rob?" wonder Edward, who leaned little more over the table.

Tyson looked up at them, then smile. Shaking his head no. He leaned back into his chair.

"No! It was great! I just wish it would have last longer!" smiled Tyson. Edward slowly nodded his head in understand as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well, you done have to wait long Tyson," answer Edward.

"Huh?" Tyson and Max both looked up at Edward.

"Oh yes, of course, we probably should have told before you guys left on your little camping trip," smiled Judy.

"Salima, can you go get the chocolate?" asked Edward. Salima nodded. She turn on her heels and left the room.

Tyson and Max exchange looks of confusion before looking at the elder tates.

"What's going on mum?" wonder Max.

"Well, since tomorrow Tyson well be leaving," Salima had enter the room holding a huge cake. "We decide to celebrate your birthday early Tyson dear,"

"Early?" Tyson blinked in confusion.

"Heh, don't tell me you forgot you own birthday," chuckled Edward. Tyson thought about it and nodded. Everyone in the room got sweat drops. "Anyway, it's your fourteen birthday, and you know what that means right?" Tyson shook his head. Edward and Judy got another sweat drop. Salima sighed as she disappear into the kitchen.

"That you finally get to see your family and what they do!" smiled Judy. Tyson blink a couple of times. Judy and Edward wonder if they got through the boy yet.

"YOU MEAN IT! I GET TO SEE MY FAMILY!" Tyson shouted when he leaned over the table. Judy and Edward leaned back in their chair, and nodded. "Awe you guys!" Tyson went back to his chair, but then stood up as Judy and Edward fell tot he floor. "I can't believe it! I finally get to see my parents! And any other siblings I have!" Tyson smiled with joy. Judy slowly rose to her feet as Edward clang onto the table and twitch when he got to his feet.

"Yes well you do know that your mother isn't with the living right?" Tyson nodded remembering the time they had told him about his mother's death. She was killed by a demon, which Tyson would find someday and kill it. "Good, you will leave this evening, so you can arrive at the palace at noon hour," answer Judy.

"Oh Judy! Edward!" Tyson clang himself onto Judy's waist. Judy was surprise at the sudden action of affection. Tyson had jumped across the table and knocked Edward over when he grabbed a hold of Judy. Judy was surprise by the sudden action of affection, but it disappear and was replace with a warm smile. Edward slowly claw his way back to his feet, and was going to say something, but Max beat him to it.

"Mum, dad, if you may. I wish to go with Tyson," Max declared. Judy and Edward's eyes widen as they stared at Max.

"But Max, you just got back, besides this is-"

"Don't worry Judy," said Edward. Judy looked at her hansom and sighed. Tyson had let go of Judy and backed away.

"Well, what do you say Tyson?" Tyson blinked then a smile appear on his lips.

"Really?! Can Max come!" Judy nodded as Max sighed in relief. He was scare that his best friend might not want him to come with.

Tyson jumped over the table again and embrace his friend telling him how much fun they well have.

"Heh, that's great to hear!" smiled Max.

"And besides, I'm sure you won't forget your training dear," said Judy. A sweat drop appear on Tyson and Max's head.

"Erm... yeah, what ever you say mum! Come on Tyson! lets get packed!" Tyson nodded as he followed the blonde out of the dining room. Judy sighed sadly, but when Edward put his hand on her shoulder. She felt happy as she lean into his touch.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they take care of Max as we took care of Tyson," Judy nodded her head in understanding as she watched the two boys ran down the hallway.

**WwWwW In the mountains WwWwW**

The red eye ball flew in the air, but ran into a hawk. They two growled at each other before they started to battle, but the eye ball lost as it hit the ground roughly. (Now for the creepy bad guy music! chuckles evilly) It wasn't long when the eyeball regain consciousness, flew to wards a black floating castle.

**WwWwW Inside castle WwWwW**

In a dark room with dark purple curtains covering the walls, was a man kneeing before full length mirror. He had purple hair, so it would match the curtains.

"You better not fail me again Boris," said the dark figure in the mirror, which only it's eyes glowed red. "I want out of here sometime this century!" growled the figure.

"I'm sorry your highness! I won't fail you again! But it's the Demolition boys your highness! They are so-"

"That's enough! I don't want hear you excuses, if it wasn't for the Demolition boys, you'll still be at square one! Now go! before I set a punishment for you!" growled the figure. Boris nodded and bow before he left the room.

"Master Hiwatari..." Two flames appear behind the dark figure. In one red and the other black. The red one was a woman, with flame red hair, and had golden bands on her arms. The black was a male, and he wore a black trench coat as his long blonde hair fell to the floor.

"Want you two, to keep an eye on the Demolition boys for a while, Understand?" The two nodded. "Good, lets hope Boris is able to find the chosen one before it's powers are waken..." The two disappear in flames as the figure stared at the floor.

**WwWwW Mean while WwWwW**

In a huge room, sitting by the window was pale looking teen guy. He had two tone grey hair, and wore a black sleeveless turtle neck with matching cargo pants. His wings stretched out behind him as he let out a sigh.

"Hmmm? What's wrong Kai?" asked the ice eye teen looking guy. He had red hair, and wore pale blue robes as his wings were icy blue.

"Nothing..." Kai muttered.

"Heh! Kai is probably getting bore with all this waiting, wanting to go terriers humans!" smiled another pale teen. He had black wings, which had a lining of pale purple on them.

"I already sent a message to the Kinomiya Palace," Kai reply. The three in the room raise their brow to this notion.

"Really? and you aren't scare of the warlords?" asked the icy colour eye guy.

"Ha! I bet you have some secret weapon, don't you Kai!" smiled the pale one.

"What I don't get is why would Kai send a message to the Kinomiya Palace?" wonder the dumb one in the group. The intelligence ones all got sweat drops.

"Erm... Spencer, what have we been doing for the past 50 years?" asked the pale one.

"Uh..." They group got another sweat drop. "Oh yes! I remember! We are looking for the chosen one!" smiled Spencer.

"Good, and why would you think Kai would send the message to Kinomiya Palace?"

"Uh... to get some food?" Three fell over anime style as Spencer had a look of confusion. "I don't get...." He stretch the back of his hair.

"Arg... don't worry about Spencer," Kai muttered. Spencer smile as the door burst.

"Well if isn't Boris, who are the new targets now?" asked the pale one.

"If you must know Bryan, Ian show them their targets!" Boris order the flying eye ball. It flew over to each guy, and made a picture appear in their hands. "Hmm... well she isn't bad looking a chick I guess," Bryan muttered.

"Oooo! I can I keep this one as a pet if hes not the one!" asked Spencer. He held out his picture of preteen, with wild red hair and green eyes. He also had dragon features to him.

"Sure," answer the icy blue one, but when he looked at his target. His eyes widen in surprise or fear.

"Hey, what's wrong Tala?" asked Bryan.

"Yes Tala, what is wrong?" hissed Boris. Tala frowned as he put the picture into his coat.

"It's nothing," he muttered coldly. Kai raise a brow, but when he looked at his picture. It was two boys hugging each other, one was Tyson and the other was Max.

"This going to be interesting.." Kai said quietly as he tuck the picture away.

"All of you have your targets, and now get out of my sight!" growled Boris. The four guys rolled their eyes as they all jumped from the window, spreading their wings. They took flight through the air. Bryan and Spencer different directions then Kai and Tala.

"So... Your going to help me with masker?" Kai asked, but when he looked over at Tala. He was staring the picture of his target. "Hey Tala! Is your target that ugly looking that you-"

"SHUT UP KAI!" Tala hissed, but then it filled with fear. Kai raise a brow.

"What has gotten into you?" Tala sighed.

"You wouldn't understand..." Tala muttered as he looked at the picture. It was a of a child, with silver and blue streaked hair. Tala sighed as the picture appear to be getting bigger and faded.

(SW: Okay.. that was gay! Tyson: You spend too much time thinking about this, didn't you? Sw: Yup... Tyson: Back to story if you please! SW: nods)

**WwWwW Kinomiya Palace WwWwW**

"Ahhhh!" the child in the picture, was thrown into the air and crash into the wooden table, which broke at contract. The child was a preteen, and pantly light as she went to attack her mentor again, but ended up getting throw into the air again.

----------------------------------------

Child: hey! I'm a boy!

SW: Damn it! Why can't you guys just be girls huh?

Child: Because girls are weak!

Sw: Glares

Child: O.o... Erm... Heh lets say you don't beat me to a bloody pulp in exchange you can do whatever you want! smiles nervously

Sw: anything? looks interested

Child: nods

Sw: Heh, you don't know what you just sign up for. smirks evilly

Child: Looks scared

------------------------------------------

The feminine looking preteen landed roughly on the marble floor. He groan, as his hair was pulled back into two buns on each side. He wore blue cargo pants, with a matching tank top.

"Come on Cathal! I know you can do better," said the tall handsome blue hair man.

"Arg!" Cathal groaned as he ran towards the man, but was easily tossed Cathal over his shoulder.

"Tsk, Tsk, when well you ever learn Cathal?" the man walked over to the Cathal, who stuck in the large vase. He was trying to pull himself out. The older of the two got a sweat drop. "Erm... do you need help?"

"No! I can do this on my own!" growled Cathal. The man raise a brow as he watched the boy struggle to get free from the evil the vase. After five minutes the man pulled the boy out of the vase and looked at him.

"You were saying?"

"Erm..." The boy sighed. "Thanks Hiro, but I if had more time!" Hiro sighed as he set Cathal down on the marble floor.

"Look Cathal, maybe fighting isn't your thing" Hiro and Cathal began to walk towards the entrances way.

"But fighting has been always been in my family!" whined Cathal.

"Yes, but maybe you weren't born to be a warrior," said Hiro. Cathal's lower lip began to tremble. A sweat drop appear on Hiro's head. "Uh... Please don't cry!" Hiro beg. Cathal's eyes began to water, but when he ran into something. He cursed out loud.

"Cathal Crystal Starlight!" Cathal growled as he rubbed the top of his head. A girl wearing a brown leather armour came over to the two as Hiro helped Cathal to his feet. Cathal looked to see what he had ran into as the girl yelled at him for swearing. "And your only 12 years old! Think of what your sisters would think of you!" It was a cybor, which had long black hair with cat ears and tail.

"Oh hey Driger!" smiled Cathal.

"Is the young master alright?" asked Driger. Cathal nodded.

"And YOUR NOT EVEN LISTENING TO A WORD I SAY!" yelled the girl.

"Who does Hilary?" comment Hiro. Hilary glared at Hiro, who stepped back.

"Now, before I lecture Cathal again. A message came for you, Prince Hiro," Hilary held out a stroll as Hiro took it. Driger lifted Cathal onto his shoulder as Hiro looked at the message.

"Erm... Hilary, I believe you forgot to translate the scroll, again," said Hiro. Hilary blushed as a sweat drop appear on her head.

"I'm sorry your highness, I'll get translate right-" Cathal had took the scroll from Hilary's hands and began to read it.

"Actually, it's not very hard to translate at all. It's written in fire scribe, just give me a sec," said Cathal.

Hilary's left eye brow began to twitch as she glared at the chibi. Not hard to translate! WE have to use that annoying child's invention to translate all of the scrolls we get from the other demons! Hilary growled when Cathal began to read the message out loud to Hiro.

"Sincere Hiwatari.... whose Hiwatari?" Cathal asked innocently. Hiro frowned when Cathal asked the question.

"Someone you don't want to know," Hiro quickly grabbed the scroll from Cathal and went walking down the hallway. Cathal blinked before realizing the scroll was gone.

"Hey! That was rude Hiro!" Hilary gasped as Cathal continue to yell at the prince. "I should- ah!" Hilary had pulled Cathal off the Driger, and held him by his collar.

"Cathal! That is no way to talk to your prince! If one of the guards found out, you could lose your head!" hissed Hilary. Cathal narrow his eyes.

"Feh, they're too chicken to even touch me!" Hilary quickly slammed Cathal up against the wall.

"Look here you little prick! You should start showing some respect for those who are higher statues then you!"

"Hmm, well since that doesn't include you!" Hilary had look of shock plaster all over her face. "I don't need to show you any respect since you don't give me any!" growled Cathal.

"Why I outta!"

"Hilary!" Hilary had stop her motion and looked down the hallway along with the other two.

Standing only few feet away from them, was a young woman. She had long silver hair and purple eyes. She had dress in white leather armour, which blended in her pale skin, and a sword at her side and other types of weapons. Hilary gasped as she quickly let go of Cathal, who landed on his bottom roughly. He muttered wrench under his breath as Hilary glared at him.

"Do you know where the prince has gone off to?" asked the young woman.

"No I don't Mistress Ashley," Hilary bow down as Cathal snicker.

"Cathal!" Cathal quickly stop and looked up at his sister.

"Ashley?"

"Have you reached level 5 on your training?"

"No, not yet, but I'm sure-" Ashley quickly pinned Cathal to the wall, and held him by his neck. His feet dangle in the air when he straggle to get free.

"Now listen here little brother!" Driger wanted to help his master, but couldn't knowing that Ashley would destroy him. "When you reach level five of your training, you will be able order round the servants, which Hilary is at. At the moment, your nothing but a commoner, you hear me?"

"Arg!" Cathal choked around when Ashley tighten her grip around his neck. "Yes!" he cried out. Ashley let him go, which end up falling to floor. Driger quickly went to his aid as Ashley step aside. She looked down at him when Driger tend to his sore neck.

"I believe a message has a arrive for the Prince, what did it say Hilary?" asked Ashley.

"Oh! Umm... that the demon Lord Hiwatari is declaring war if don't give him the choosen one," Hilary had sum up the message. Ashley nodded before leaving. Cathal watched her leave before staring down at the floor, knowing Hilary had a smirk. "By the way Cathal, what would you like wear? A pink dress? or a white one?" Cathal growled as Hilary giggled.

* * *

Tyson: you know, you very mean to Cathal you know

SW: It's all about the story

Tyson: That he gets abuse?

SW: Well, if you read Tyson's new life, and how Caitlyn's family treat her. It's much worse for Cathal. **smiles**

Tyson: Right... anyway back to the story

Starwarrior: Actually no, I'm stopping it here

Tyson: why?

Starwarrior: because I'm having had hard time on writing the next story for Tyson's new life

Tyson: writer's block?

SW: Uh-huh

Tyson: by the way, when well we return back home, to Dranzer?

SW: Um... a week or so?

Tyson: Alright! **smiles**

Sw: Anyway, I hope you like, I'm not sure if I'll continue it, but if get good replies, the next update shall be around tues or Monday

Tyson: Yay! _**Read and review people**_!


	2. The War

Starwarrior: Chapter two people!

Tyson: Yay!

Starwarrior: Anyway, before we began I like to say this. I declare this story to and the mentors for OHTYKAI, and Kali , and Sweetdaily, and also white dog. These are the people who inspire me to write this story, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Smiles

Tyson: And she doesn't own beyblade either, onto the story!

* * *

"I don't believe it!" The dark spiky hair man slams his fist onto the table, making the others jump in surprise. "How can someone win a game of chest, six times in a row?" Shouted the man. An old man sat across from his son chuckling softly.

"Well dude, it's all about the funk," smirk the old man. His son and his bodyguard had a look of confusion.

"I say, it's very hard to believe someone won six times in a row and in such a short time without cheating" comment the short spiky blue hair teen girl. The man smiled as the old man raise a brow.

"See dad, even Michelle thinks you cheated," the girl name Michelle adjusted her glasses as her master swore a smirk.

"Not unless you really suck at the game master," Michelle added. Her's master's expression fell as his anime tears began to flood place. "Anyway, shouldn't we be planning Tyson's birthday?" Wonder Michelle as her master slowly rose to his feet.

"Of course! Now whose idea was it to play anyway?"

"Yours!" The three said union. The man blinked then frown.

"Anyway, let's play twister!" Smiled the pale purple hair teen girl.

"You always want to play twister," said Michelle.

"Do not" state the pale purple one.

"Do to..."

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"DO NOT!"

"Do to!

"Not!"

"To!" The two siblings began to argue as the men stood they're watching the two and started to make bets, on whom well win the argument.

Though, the guys thought the argument well last long, it didn't, for it was interrupted when someone slam the doors open. They all turn to see who enter and gasped. Hiro stood before them with Ashley by his side. He frowns as he enters the room, which had long huge velvet curtains, which had picture of a blue dragon. There were tall marble pillars. On the walls were cravens of an ancient legend, which tells a of a darkness, and a band of warriors who came to together and destroy the darkness and brought light into the world... Hiro's boots made a clicking sound with each step he took.

"I believe the reason why your here is because Tyson's birthday tomorrow?" They all nodded. "Good, but I'm sorry to say; one of the demon lords is declaring war if we don't bring them secart one," said Hiro.

"War?" Squeaked youngest one.

"Yes war, and since we don't know whom the chosen one is..." Hiro looked around the room.

"But is war our only choice we have?" Wonder Michelle.

"Yes, considering it's Kai Hiwatari we are dealing with. Look, if it was another, we could pursuit him with treasures," said Hiro. Michelle's eyes widen in fear.

"Yes, I understand,"

"But what about the young prince? When he finds out that about the war, he would want to go and fight along side with us!" Exclaimer the young one.

"You make very good point, Jessica dear," said the old man as he patted her pale purple hair, which was pulled back into long ponytails. She looked up at her master with worried eyes.

"Right as usually Jessica; I think it would be good if we set on him on the Kinomiya quest," said Michelle.

"The Kinomiya quest? But that hasn't bother with for ten thousand years! We're not even sure if our legions have permission to enter the great temples!" Said the Michelle's master.

"It doesn't matter; the servants can do the tradition for it," said Ashley.

"Then what of the offering?" Wonder Jessica.

"Cathal no doubt, hes the purest thing in this palace," They nodded.

"Yes, but haven't already set a marriage for Cathal?" Said Hiro as Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Fine! But I'm telling you this now! If you don't go with my choice, you well put Tyson to death! Even if we have all of our armies, this war is suicidal and-" The sound of glasses breaking has caught their attention. The six of them slowly turn to see who had entered in their conversations. There, standing in the doorway was Cathal; his eyes filled angry, hatred, and other unspoken emotions.

"Your... you can't go to war!" Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Please Cathal, don't make it a big issue. It's-" Cathal quickly thrown himself onto his sister. Ashley was surprise by this, that she slapped him away. Cathal whimper in pain as he landed roughly on the floor. The other two siblings gasped at this when Hiro slowly shook his head and looked down at the map before him. "Don't embrace me Cathal! For you are not worthy of the title warlord!" Ashley said coldly. She tilled her head, so her bangs shadow her eyes. Cathal sniffled, but when Michelle made a move to her brother, Ashley told her to wait.

"I don't care..." Cathal mutter quietly.

"What?"

"I said, I DON'T CARE!" Everyone in the room froze to their spots. "Ashley! Nothing in this world is worth your life! If this war is suicidal, then..." Cathal trailed off after shouting at his older sister. He tremble when he stood up, not knowing what to say next, but the words came out. "Then you shouldn't go!" Ashley's eyes flashed red as she walked over to Cathal.

"You call me by title! You hear me!" Tears tickle down the side of Catha's slightly round face. "You dishonour me! You-"

"I don't care! Your all the family I have left! I just can't let you-" Ashley slapped Cathal cross the face.

She looked down upon him. He clenches his hands into a fist as he slowly raises his head, so his eyes met with Ashley's. "FINE! GO TO YOUR DAMN WAR! SEE IF I CARE YOU GETS KILLED! YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU NEVER ONCE TREATED ME, LIKE FAMILY! I HATE YOU!" Cathal began to chant. Ashley growled in annoys, for she was getting sick and tired of Cathal's whining. She blasted him across the room, and then she used her double slash sword attack. Hiro had his eyes close as he ignores the cries for help, which had died out.

When the smoke had clear, Cathal's body lies limp amongst the rumble of one of the pillars.

"If I may suggest, we take this meeting to the boardrooms," said Ashley.

"Yes, that might be good idea," said Hiro as he walked out of the room. The old man and his son were going to follow until Jessica tucks on her master's sleeve.

"What about Cathal sir?" The old man looked at the body and sighed.

"Ashley?" Ashley stopped and looked at him. "Cathal..." Ashley looked at her brother's limp body.

"Fine, Jessica, you tend to his wounds. Michelle you tell the Hilary to make sure no one disturb us," Ashley orders. The two younger sisters nodded and bow to to their eldest as the royals left the room. At that moment, the two rushed over to Cathal. Jessica lifted Cathal, so he sat up. He leaned against Jessica, breathing in and out slowly...

"I can't believe it! I finally get to see my family!" Tyson jumped for joy as the serial of the maids tried to dress him.

"Please master, you have to stay still," muttered one of the maids. A maid dress in green had stuck a pin into the silk fabric.

"Ow! Hey! Which one of you did that on purpose!" Tyson growled as the green one sighed.

"Oh quiet you whining, young master! It's not like it did any permeated damages!" She put another pin into the kimono, which made Tyson wince in pain

"Would you two stop it all right! Mariam! It's hard enough to get Tyson to stay still! I don't need you make things more difficulty!" Hissed the maid in pink. Mariam narrow her eyes as she looked away. Tyson rubbed his sore bottom.

"She started it!" Whimper Tyson.

"Me! You're the one who wouldn't stand still!" Hissed Mariam.

"You're yelling at me!" Cried Tyson as a vein pulse on Mariam's forehead. Then argument broke out amongst the three.

Max walked pass the room, but then backed up to make sure what he saw was there. Tyson was standing on a stood looking like a girl fighting with two maids. He blinked before shaking his head in shame.

"Oh Tyson, when well you ever learn..." Max rise up his staff. "Water isolation!" Max cried out. Just when Tyson was about to yell something, he was frozen over by ice as well the maids. Max slowly enter the room and sighed in relief. "Finally some silent," He walked over to ice cage, which held Tyson. "Hmm... This is a quiet a new look for you Ty!" Smirk Max. Tyson's hands were on his hips, and his mouth was open wide, with some split flying out. Max began to circle Tyson before unfreezing him.

"I-... Whoa.. What just-... Max!" Max chuckled as Tyson scold him. The two maids looked around slightly confused, but when they saw Max; they knew what had just happen.

"All right, Ashley you get the men ready, father you teach Chief the Kinomiya ceremony got it?" They nodded before breaking off to their posts.

"Alright, Emily you get the gifts abort carriages and Salima please, try to make pastries that will dirty Tyson's celebration kimono," Judy rubbed her temple as Salima was putting the finishing touches her rosebud tea cupcakes. Emily got a sweat drop.

"All right men! We are going on a serious mission here, so there won't be any more for mistakes got me?" Hissed Ashley.

"Yes sir, madam sir!" The men shouted.

"Hmm.. Maybe we should add another carriage;" Emily watched the servants' load up the first carriage with gifts in no time. "Arg, we don't have time for mistakes," Emily turned way as her rubbed her temple. One of the servants has over loaded the carriage as the all the gifts came spilling out.

Cathal lay on his stomach as Jessica stitch up his wound. He gritted his teeth and tightens his grip on the bed sheets.

"Sh, we're almost done Cathal. Your doing a very job good," Jessica said soothingly. A single tear rolled down Cathal's face and landed on the silk bed sheets.

"Ah! Stop poking me!" Growled Tyson. Mariam was sewing the hem of Tyson's kimono. Her left eyebrow began to twitch as she thrust the needle through the fabric, which had end up poking Tyson again. Tyson tried to held back his tears, but one slip and fell upon his hand made silk kimono. Max got a sweat drop as he watched the two.

"This is what your suppose to wear for the ceremony Cathal," Cathal stood before a the full length mirror. He was dressed in long white lacy dress. His hair pulled in it's usually duo, but had small pink flowers circling the buns. He lightly the touch the mirror was Jessica rest her head on his bare shoulder. "You know that Ashley loves you, but in these times. It's hard for her to show that because she not allows feeling anything while on battlefield." Cathal clench his hand into a fist as he and Jessica was shower by the reflecting glass. Tears trail down the side of his face. "I love you, dear brother," Jessica held Cathal close to her.

"I have to wear this!" Tyson exclaim as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Mariam looked an annoy as Max chuckled lightly. "But I look like a girl!"

"Heh, well they say it's a sign of purity," Max rubbed the back of his head.

"Feh, Tyson is nothing near purity, but he is sure is innocent," Mariam comment. Tyson's face turns beat red as Max gasps.

"Mariam!"

"What? It's true," Max glared at the purplish blue hair teen girl. Tyson wore a dark blue kimono, with silver ling of dragons. The sleeves hid his hands as they hang low. The ribbon that held the kimono close was a pale blue, matching his pants wore, and for the collar. It hangs low, but his chest was cover with tight white tube top, that shows his muscular features on top.

Tyson blush at his reflection as he lightly touches the mirror. He also had tiny pink flowers circling his ponytails, giving him that feminine look. He took a deep breath, before the huge smile was plaster on his face.

"Yay! Well what ever the use of this outfit! I'm sure well it pleases my parents!"

Outside the Kinomiya Palace, the Kinomiya's army stood waiting as the Starlight army soon joins them. Cathal stood by the gate with Hilary and the Chief. Ashley was going to ride by pass until Michelle grip her shoulder.

"Ashley, the least you can you do is say good bye, since he was the one who watched mum and dad died."

"Fine..." Ashley rode over to the three, who say farewells to the royals.

"Cathal!" Cathal bow to his sister as did Hilary and Chief. "Get up..." Cathal did as told. "I might not be back for a while-"

"Or you could..." Ashley narrowed her eyes as Cathal clench his hands into a fist.

"Good bye Cathal, and I do promise I'll be back," Ashley said coldly before continue her walk out of the gates. Cathal took a shaky breath in as Hilary and chief stood up.

"What's that all about Cathal?" Asked Hilary. Cathal raise his head and watched his sister.

"That there is hope for the future..." Cathal suck in the air, so the sobs wouldn't escape his lips. Hilary looked up and sighed.

"Are you ready Tyson?" Asked Max when he enters the carriage. Tyson smile his 100-watt smile.

"Heh, of course I'm ready! I'm only seeing my family for the first time!" Max blinked as Tyson chuckled nervously.

"Nervous eh?" Tyson nodded. "Don't worry, I'm sure they well like you. Besides, how can they not? You are their son," smiled Max as he reassuring his friend.

"Right, and before you boys go, Tyson you know that mother is dead right?" Tyson nodded. "Good because I need you excepting to see her... since... well you know," Judy mutter.

"Don't worry! I know everything! The new Mistress of the house is Ashley Starlight, the elder of the Starlight sisters,"

"And the warlords as well," smiled Max.

"Their warlords as well?" Tyson looked nervous.

"Don't worry sweetie, Your great grandfather has sign agreement, that the Starlights only protect you," said Judy.

"Yeah besides, you got me to protect you as well," smirk Max.

"As if you're much protection,"

"Awe mum!" Max whined.

"Look, you here to train not to go on vacation. Now come here and give you mum a kiss,"

"Mum!"

"I'm not kidding," Max whined as Judy held out her cheek. Max close his eyes as he quickly gave his mum a perk on the cheek, then return to his seat. Judy smiles softly as she pulled Max over to her and kissed his cheek. "Now you are a good boy for Tyson's family okay?" Max nodded as Judy smiles. She quickly patted him on the head and stepped away from the carriage. Edward came and said farewell to the boys as the carriage began to leave. Max and Tyson stick their heads out the windows and waved goodbye to their friends and family.

The horns of war were sound, as people of a small village had stop what they were doing. Ashley slowly enters the village and looked around as she came to a stop. Hiro and Michelle came up beside her.

"There is something strange about this..." comment Hiro.

"Yeah, why the hell would Hiwatari sent us to a village?" Wonder Ashley. Michelle looked around and notices one thing that the villagers had in common, their eyes- "Michelle! Do a life form scan!" Ashley demanded. Michelle sighed as she took out her mini computer. (Okay, have you guys ever played Final Fantasy? They had the middle age theme going on and also the with today's technology, so I'm using that type of theme or settling... Which ever)

The Solders were getting nervous as Jessica had a huge grin on her face. One of the children had caught attention of dirty blonde hair solder. He slowly approaches the boy when he also notices the strange red aura that surrounds the kid. Michelle's eyes widen as she looked at the results of her scan.

"Everyone! Shields up!" She shouted it. The solider barely had time to react as the child transforms into a demon and ripped his head off. It wasn't long until the two forces were in raging battle. Jessica stay near her master, fending off any demons that had gotten pass the royal guards.

Michelle and Ashley went through the crowd of demons pecking them one by one. Hiro shot each demon that even came within five feet of him with an arrow. Old man Kinomiya, was having trouble fighting off the demons cause of his age, though he was doing much better then the younger solders.

"Heehaw! Come on you buggers I can five of you on!" Chuckled the old man.

"Father! Watch out!" The old man looked behind him as the demon was destroying.

"Right on little sister!" Cheered the old man as Jessica giggled. She came to his side. She hopped of her horse.

"Heh, using a horse is child's play!" Smiled Jessica. The old man smiled as he quickly hopped off his horse and went to join Jessica in the fighting.

Ashley growled when she saw Jessica running the pack of demons with her master no fast behind her.

"That stupid idiot! She getting to get herself and him killed!"

"Ashley watches out!" Hiro called out. Ashley barely had time to react as her horse threw her off and got slaughter itself. Michelle cried out for her sister. Ashley groans when she sat up slowly. Michelle and Hiro both sighed in relief, but when cries of men filled their ears, their eyes widen in shock.

On the skirts of the village, there was a wave of flames burning solders to death. Jessica and her master were running away from the wave.

"Whoa little dudette, what have we gotten our sleeves into?"

"I dunno Grandpa, but we better get a move on!" Jessica grabbed a hold of her master's hand and began to run. (Tyson: grandpa? Sw: well I don't know his name, and I'm not calling him Mr. Kinomiya since that's your father. Tyson: Fine, fine back to story.) Jessica had used her speed to get to the small group of men. Hiro and the other two females came over to the group. Mr. Kinomiya also joins the group as the demons began to retreat.

"How come they're treating?" Wonder Jessica.

"Ha! They finally realise that they can't beat us," smiled Ashley as Michelle looked at her computer.

"No, it's not that. Because they over power us with numbers," Ashley's expression fell, as a ball of fire appears mist the crowd of the demons.

"I thought I clearly state, that I only want you Kinomiya Hiro, not the whole family," Hiro narrowed his eyes as Michelle gasped. When the fireball faded, there hover Kai. A whirled pool of snow fakes had shown that Tala had appeared.

"Tala! What the hell are you doing here?" Snarled Ashley.

"You shouldn't even be speaking to me in that tone Ashley! Fore you violate the treaty between your family, and me" said Tala.

"I did no such thing!" Growled Ashley. To Tala and Kai, they looked like ants from where they floated.

"Is that so, then what this is I hear of you beating Cathal for the pleasure of it?" The group froze to their spots as Ashley clench her hands into fists. She growled under her breath. "In the Treaty, it's clearly stated that Cathal comes with me when he is of age, but also that you should protect him. Not abuse-"

"Shut up! Ashley wouldn't do anything to hurt Cathal on purpose!" Jessica ran forward. Michelle looked at Ashley with sorrow. Hiro tilled his head, so his eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

"She has loved and cares for him like any other guardian would! And if Cathal gets hit, then it's his punishment! Isn't that right Ash!" Jessica stood there waiting for Ashley's reply, but it didn't come. "Huh? Ashley?" Jessica turns and looked at her sister. Then Jessica ran over to Ashley. "Come on Ashley! Tell him! Tell it's not true! Tell you don't him you hurt Cathal on purpose!" Jessica waited for any answer, but Ashley turns her head away. "Ashley?"

"It's true Jessica, I do hurt Cathal on purpose," and everyone gasps as Jessica slowly backed away from her sister.

"No, no, NO! It can't be true!" Jessica covers her ears. Mr. Kinomiya and Grandpa couldn't believe what they were hearing. Hiro had tightened his grip on the reigns of the horse as Michelle looked as though she was going to cry. "Sure you hurt Cathal, but that's because he did something wrong," Jessica trying her best not to believe the truth, fell to her knees shaking.

"Jessica, I-" Ashley took a step towards Jessica.

"Don't come any closer!" Jessica screamed. Jessica slowly rose to her feet. "Don't come any closer...." She mutters. Ashley looked at her sister for remorse.

"Are you finished?" Asked Tala. Jessica quickly turns to the two demon lords.

"No, though we are in battle, you have every right to attack us, and I accept my death," Ashley had raised her sword into the air.

"Good, now since your number has gone down greatly, you wouldn't mind giving us the chosen one would you?" Question Tala. "Because we really need them,"

"Is that why you called us?"

"Of course, I see no reason to bother you or you kingdoms. But since you didn't keep your word on coming alone-"

"Alone! You had us ambush! You minions would have killed him!" Shouted Ashley. Kai and Tala sighed. "And if he did came a alone, and didn't give you the chosen one, you would have probably have killed him right on-"

"Ashley shut up! Don't you see! Your making matters worse!"

"I'm making matters worse! I'll clearing-"

"Ashley do shut up! And the let demon lords speak!" Order Hiro. Ashley narrowed her eyes.

"Finally, someone has some respect for those who are at high class," comments Tala.

"Now, here is my question, shall you give up the chosen one or die now? Because many of your men had taken out some of my demons," Kai spoke.

"Me? Give you the chosen one? I don't think so! It was my family who had gave people hope and brought this world to order! I'm not going to the throw that away just because of your needs!" Said Hiro.

"So, does that mean you do know whom the chosen one is then?" Hiro suck the air in as he looked at Ashley and Michelle, who looked at her master, who looked at his Father. The old man smiled as he looked up at the two demons.

"Like the little dudette said, we accept our deaths,"

"Then so be it," With one wave of his arm, Kai had sent a wave of flames down towards them. It had blasted the Starlights and the royals away as the solders burning to their deaths.

"How the hell did we survive that!" Asked Mr. Kinomiya. Michelle groans as she slowly rose to her feet. Jessica quickly sat up and shook her head. Hiro and Ashley groan as they got to their feet.

"Whoa, you got some fire power their dude," said Grandpa as he got up to his feet.

"Are you now realizing why your family was able to bring order to our world?" Said Kai. The group looked amongst each other.

"Because we hold some special abilities?" Question Michelle.

"Quiet right, but you, all of you are densences of the dead gods Dragoon and KO, but for some reason, you don't hold the full power of the gods. There are others, who hold this power and I wonder where they are...," Kai spoke softly as Tala narrowed his eyes.

Michelle gasped as she looked at Ashley, who stared at the ground. Her body tremble. _Did Ashley know that Tyson and Cathal had the powers of the gods? And is that why she hurting Cathal?_ Michelle wonders as she looked at her sister.

"Enough talk! Fight now!" Jessica jumped into the air.

"Jess no!" Michelle cried out as Ashley's eyes widen.

"Pathetic human," Kai mutter before sent a fireball at Jessica, which exploded at contract.

"NO!" Michelle cried as Jessica's body slowly floated to wards the ground. The two elder sisters ran over to Jessica's body.

"Jessica you stupid idiot! Why did you had to be so foolish!" Cried Ashley. Jessica smiled warmly at her sisters.

"Hmm, give Cathal my love," Ashley's lower lip tremble as Michelle held Jessica's body. There was a small shower of sparkles rising into the air.

"Powerful as she was, she wasn't the brightest amongst you, was she;" Michelle narrowed her eyes as tear steam down the side of her face.

"You bastard!"

"Awe; don't be like that, you knew as much I did. That was it going to happen," said Kai.

"She was only a child!" Sobbed Michelle. Kai shook his head in shame for he and Tala didn't show any emotion. Grandpa growled as he jumped into the air.

"Father no!" Yelled Mr. Kinomiya.

Kai was sent out his fireball again, but Grandpa has used Tornado attack, which destroy it. Kai was surprise, but this as Grandpa had end up knocking out of the air. Kai growled as he landed on his feet, as did Grandpa.

"You...." Grandpa narrows his eyes. When he turn to his face Kai, his eyes widen as his body froze over and shatter into tiny pieces. Tala floated down to Kai's side.

"In our treaty, I said I wouldn't hurt the Starlights, so they're forth, the Kinomiya family to wide open for my attacks, but since Kai has been my friend long before the treaty was made. I wouldn't hold back on attacking either of you," Tala narrowed his eyes upon Michelle and Ashley.

Mr. Kinomiya couldn't believe it, is father was dead, he was going to attack tala, but his son told him not to.

"A very wise choice, but now, we won't ask again. Give us the chosen one,"

"Now," demanded Kai.

"Never! Never in life time!" growled Mr. Kinomiya. "Ready to put plan 64 in action Michelle?"

"Ready when you are master," Michelle cracked her knuckles. Ashley and Hiro looked to each other confusingly. Michelle started running to wards the two demon lords, along with her Master. Kai sighed as he began to shot fire balls at them, which they easily dodge. Kai raise a brow as he tilled his head to the side to dodge the blast.

"Pathetic," he comment.

"Oh yeah!" Michelle had disappear from view as did Mr. Kinomiya. Tala was ready, but Kai wasn't. Michelle had end up kicking him in the back of the head. Kai fell to his knees growling. Tala had knocked Mr. Kinomiya away. Mr. Kinomiya skidded as he landed on his feet.

"Wait minute! I know this tactic!" Hiro looked at Ashley. "It's the same as 94 in our book, so the colon with it is..."

"Plan 89! Come on Ashley! Lets show these demons, who they are messing with!" Hiro sprang forth as Ashley followed. Kai was going to attack Michelle until Hiro came up behind him and blasted him.

Kai growled in pain as he flip to his feet. Tala narrowed his eyes as he quickly flew up into the air.

"Ha! Getting scared Tala!" Ashley mock.

"Very unlikely," Tala muttered. He quickly sent a ice blast down toward the ground. It was heading towards Ashley, as she could only stare.

"Ashley!" yelled Michelle. Hiro ran over and pushed Ashley out of the way as he was hit by the ice. Ashley's eyes widen as she the ice block shatter into tiny pieces. Hiro had sacrifice himself for her.

Ashley growled as rage began to fill her. She slowly stood up and looked at Tala.

"You bastard! How could you!" Tears began to steam down Ashley's face. She jumped into the air and began to attack him. Tala dodge her attack, and punched her in the gut. She cried out in pain, but grabbed a hold of his arm and threw towards the ground. She landed not far from him. Tala slowly sat up, groaning in pain, but met more pain as Ashley's knee came into contact with his face. Then she took out her sword. Rising it up high into the air, Kai blasted her away from Tala.

Tala panted as he slowly got up him. Ashley groan as she lifted herself up. Michelle and Mr. Kinomiya watched in disbelieve.

"She fights for Hiro's death?" Michelle exclaim.

"She must of have loved him," said Mr. Kinomiya. Michelle growled as she clench her hands into fist.

"She puts a man before her family!" Michelle began to tremble. Mr. Kinomiya looked at Michelle. "Then I curse her! I curse her, that when she finally realize what she had done, she would have lost the most important thing to her!" A strange aura began to surround Michelle. Mr. Kinomiya notice that Michelle was setting up a spell.

The energy built up had caught Tala and Kai's attention. Their eyes widen in fear.

"Stop her! Before she reaches her full power!" Kai yelled out. The demons began to dart down towards Michelle. Mr. Kinomiya quickly took out his sword and fend off the demons that came near Michelle. Kai growled as he was going to attack, Ashley had slash his back, graving a deep cut in his back. Tala was going to attack, but Ashley was to quick. She ends up kicking him away. Then when a cry of pain filled her ears. She looked to wards Mr. Kinomiya's body. It fell to the ground as the demon stood over it. Ashley narrowed her eyes as she sent a blast to destroy the demon.

Kai had grabbed a hold of her, and kicked her in the head. Ashley skidded on the ground before she came to a complete stop. Ashley groans as she slowly sat up. When a shadow loop over her, she looked up to see Tala and Kai. Ashley was going to attack until she cover by a blinding light and the only words could only be heard...

* * *

Starwarrior: that went on longer then I predicted

Tyson: yeah, but it's good

Starwarrior: true, true, anyway I hope you guys like and don't forget read and review

Tyson: Buh bye! **Waves**


End file.
